Booth Family (AU)
by onceeverystory
Summary: The Booth Family goes to the zoo. Everything was fine until one little one gets lost.


**Title: **Booth Family

**Characters: **Emma, August, Gepetto, Blue Fairy, Charming, Snow, Henry, Neal, Tamara, Greg Mendel, Mia, and Charlie

**Summary: **The Booth Family goes to the zoo. Everything was fine until one little one gets lost.

**Copyright: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Author's Note: **I just realized that this was an AU Booth Family story since I added two new characters. I hope this is okay for August Appreciation Week. Enjoy!

Emma and August were sound asleep in their beds. August had his arm around Emma's growing stomach as Emma held his hand. They were the proud parents of three beautiful children: Henry, Mia, and Charlie. Even though Henry was technically his step- son, he considered him as one of his own. They were now expecting their fourth child, a little girl, in three months.

The door of August and Emma's room creaked open. A tiny three year old girl came in and headed towards her parents' bed. She tiptoed trying not to make a sound as she carefully climbed on her parents' bed. She waited a few seconds before standing up and jumping on the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's zoo day! It's zoo day!"

Emma groaned as she turned to see her little bundle of joy jumping on the bed. She couldn't help but smile at the little one but yet the jumping was making her nauseous.

"Okay, okay I'm up." She sits up. Mia continues jumping on the bed. "Alright Mia, that's enough. You're making mommy a little nauseous." She holds her stomach.

"I sorry."

August then woke up to see his daughter on his bed.

"What's going on?"

"I made mommy nauseous."

"Nauseous?" He sat up abruptly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Emma gave her worried companion a small peck on the lips before moving her attention back to Mia.

"How about this? Why don't you go wake your grandpa and grandma and then we'll have breakfast and then we'll go to the zoo. How does that sound?"

"Okay." Mia quickly jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. "Grandma! Grandpa! Wake up! It's zoo day!"

A small chuckle came from Emma. Charming and Snow lived with them. It was a two story house. Emma and her family lived upstairs while Snow and Charming lived downstairs.

"Sometimes I wonder how that girl could be so cheerful in the morning." August said.

"She's just a happy little girl."

"I'll say."

August sighed as he pulled his pregnant wife closer to him. He placed both of his hands on her huge stomach as she laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"We're going to the zoo today."

"Are you going to be able to handle it?"

"Of course, August we have a teenager, a three year old, and a one year old. I think I can handle being six months pregnant and at the zoo. Besides, we'll have the whole family with us."

"Your right." He kissed her again. "I underestimated you."

"It's alright."

"That reminds me, I have to call my papa and the blue fairy and see if they want to come."

"You're inviting more people?"

"Just them. It's not fair that your parents get to go but mine don't."

"That's true."

August pulls the covers off and gets out of bed. A few seconds later, their son, Charlie, starts crying.

"I'll get him." Emma pulls the covers off of her and heads towards her son's room.

All of the Booth family, Gepetto, Blue Fairy, Charming, and Snow were sitting around the table enjoying a delicious breakfast. Then the door bell rang.

"Well who could that be?" Emma asked.

"I'll get it."

Henry jumps out of his seat and heads to the door. He opens the door to reveal his biological father, Neal, standing there.

"Dad." Henry gives him a hug.

"Hey there buddy."

Henry breaks from the hug. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well it was to be a surprise. August invited me."

As soon as Henry opened the door, Emma recognized the voice. It was Neal. Emma did not remember inviting Neal at all until she heard Neal say that August invited him.

She hits August on the arm.

"You invited Neal?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well this was supposed to be a family even and Neal's family so I thought it was fair to invite him."

Emma shot August a stern look. Both her and Neal still were not on good terms and she didn't want to deal with him. But he was Henry's father and it was fair to invite him.

The Booth family and the others were finally at the zoo. Little Mia kept pulling and tugging her father in different directions determined to see every animal in the zoo.

"Whoa hold on there girl." August told his daughter. "We have to wait for everyone else."

Mia stomped her foot in frustration.

Everyone finally caught up to them.

"Okay daddy, everyone is here. Lets go." Mia struggles to pull her father.

"Just one second Mia."

She pouts.

August couldn't help but smile at his daughters' face. "Uh Emma, I think we better hurry and see some animals before someone has a fit." He refers to Mia who is still pouting.

"Okay." She turns to the group. "What do you guys want to see first?" Emma asked.

"Well Henry and I are going to go see the reptiles. Those are very manly animals."

Emma rolls her eyes.

"What about you guys?"

"Well Gepetto and I are going to go see the birds." The Blue Fairy said.

"Oh we'll go with you." She said.

"Great! August and I will go show Mia and Charlie around. We'll all meet here at three o' clock; three thirty at the latest."

And with that, everyone went their separate ways.

Time flew by and Emma and August and their children had seen just about every animal. They saw elephants, cheetahs, ant eaters, gorillas, chimpanzees, giraffes, flamingos, and many more. They were headed towards the last animal, the lion, when something happened.

"Oh no!" Emma exclaimed.

"What is it?" August asked, a little worried.

"Charlie pooped through his diaper. Now him close are all messed up."

"Did you pack another outfit?"

"Of course. I'm going to need to change him. Where's the bathroom?"

August looks around for a bathroom. "There's one." He points to one that doesn't seem far away.

"Okay."

"Daddy, can we go see the lions now?" Mia asked.

"In just a minute. Mommy has to go change Charlie."

"But I want to see the lions." Mia whined.

"You will sweetie. After we change Charlie's diaper. We also have to wait for mommy. Come on." August pulls her while Mia pouts again.

They finally made it to the bathroom. Emma had taken Charlie to change him while August and Mia waited outside.

Is mommy done yet?"

"She will be in a minute."

Mia throws a tantrum.

August learned to ignore his daughters' tantrums as they happened often.

"August." Emma came out of the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here? I need your help."

"You want me to go into the ladies' room?" August asked with a little bit of disgust.

"I already told them I was bringing my husband in."

He sighs. "Alright." He turns to his daughter. "Stay here Mia. Daddy will be right back. Don't move." With that, August followed Emma into the ladies' room.

Mia was told to stay put but she had another agenda in mind. The lions were only a few feet away. With her brilliant mind, Mia decided to go see the lions without her parents and come back when she sees done. So Mia walked away from the bathroom and heads towards the lions.

A few minutes had passed and August and Emma came out of the bathroom.

"You are now a clean boy." August said as he held his son in his arms.

"Yes. For now on, we are not allowed to feed him hot dogs." Emma looks around. "Where's Mia?"

"Oh she should be right…" August looked in the spot he left his daughter to find that she was no longer there. August began to panic.

"Well where is she?"

"Um… funny story." He began to sweat. "I told Mia to stay out here until we were done and I told her to stay in this spot and now she's no longer there. Funny story huh?" he lets out a nervous laugh.

"Are you trying to tell me that you lost our daughter?!"

"Yes." He said nervously.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AUGUST! WHAT GROWN MAN OR FATHER LEAVES A THREE YEAR OLD OUT HERE BY THEMSELF?!"

"I'm sorry, you asked me to come help you."

"You could have brought her in! There was enough people to fit in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry Emma."

"You know what?" Sorry won't help it. Right now, we are just going to have to find Mia."

With that, August, Emma, and Charlie begin to search for their lost child.

Three thirty approached and Gepetto, Blue Fairy, Snow, Charming, Henry, and Neal were all waiting for August, Emma, Charlie, and Mia.

"Where could they be?" Charming asked.

"Yeah they told us to be here at three thirty and it is now three forty." Henry said while looking at his watch.

"I'll call them." Gepetto was about to take out his cell phone when he sees Emma and August coming from a far. "There they are." He points to them.

Emma and August walked toward their family distorted. Emma's face was red with dried up tears and August had the look of both guilt and death on his face.

"Where have you guys…" Snow stops when she sees their faces. "What happened?"

"Why don't you ask August." Emma said as she woddled to a near by bench.

Snow looked at August with a worried look on her face.

"I lost Mia."

With that everyone's heart dropped. Somewhere in the zoo, there was a three year old wondering around.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Charming began to ball up his fist.

Charming was not August's biggest fan and this just threw him on edge.

"I can't find her." August said shamefully.

"So you mean to tell me that my little sister is somewhere in the zoo?" Henry asked.

August nodded.

Everyone sighs.

"We looked everywhere. We retraced our steps, we looked by the lions, we even asked on of the keepers if one of the animals had eaten a little girl."

Neal laughed.

Emma shot Neal a look that could kill fifty wildabeasts in the wild.

"Sorry."

"Okay. Emma, you need to calm down. You have a baby in your stomach to think about."

"How do you expects me to calm down when I might not ever get to see my daughter again." Tears began to dwell in Emma's eyes.

Everyone was silent.

Emma buried her face in her hands as she cried her eyes out. This was not happening. She was scared that Mia was actually kidnapped by an old man or fell in an animal exhibit or went home with another family.

August loved Emma but there was one thing he hated to see her do. He hated to see her cry. Emma didn't cry much but when she did, it felt like the world was ending. August hated himself. He knew better than to leave a three year old alone. He felt like the world's worst father ever.

Charming couldn't stand to see his daughter cry either. His blood was boiling.

"I'm going to…" Charming got up and was about to punch August when he sees a familiar face.

"Mia!"

Everyone turns around.

"Mia!"

"Daddy!"

The toddler ran into her father's arms. August held her like he never held her before. He didn't want to let her go.

"Oh. Don't ever scare daddy like that again. Do you hear me?"

She nods. "I sorry daddy."

August have her another hug before pulling her away. "I love you so much." He kissed her forehead.

"Mia!"

"Mommy!"

Emma gave her daughter a huge hug.

"You scared mommy. Mommy thought she lost you."

"You didn't loose me. I right here."

"Of course you are." Emma smiled as she gave her daughter a big kiss.

August smiled.

"Excuse me." He turns around. "Hi, I just wanted to make sure she got to you guys safely."

"She did. Were you the one who found her?"

"yes, I'm Tamara." The black woman introduced herself. "I found her wondering around screaming for her mommy and daddy."

"thank you so much for bringing her back." Emma thanked. "However can we repay you."

"There's no need. Just the satisfactory that Mia found her parents and was reunited with them." She smiled.

"So Tamara." Neal walks up to her. "Are you single?"

"Well actually…"

"Honey, ready to go." A blue eyed man came from behind her.

"Yes." She turns to Neal. "This is my husband Greg and you are?"

"Oh um well um…."

Emma chuckled at Neal's game.

"I think it's time that we all go home." Charming said.

Emma walks in her bedroom after putting Charlie down to find August laying on the bed stroking their toddler's hair. Emma smiled as she walked toward the bed and got in it.

"She has to go to bed August."

"Does she?" August whined. "I don't want to let her go; not after what happened today."

Emma smiled.

"Yeah, I've never been so scared in my life." She sighs as she rubs her stomach.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't go into early labor considering the way you were stressed out.

"I'm surprised I didn't either. Oh!" She sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" August sat up slowly, trying not to was his daughter.

"She kicked."

"Really?"

"Feel." Emma grabbed August's hand and placed it on her growing belly. The baby kicked again. They both smiled at each other.

"That's our little girl alright." August chuckled.

"Yes and let's make sure not to loose this one at the zoo."

With that, they shared a laugh and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
